


Chameleon

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Kenzaki has to be a chameleon now.





	

As the rain fell, Kenzaki Kazuma gazed out the window of his hotel room. He was alone, cut off from all that had once mattered to him, doomed to live life as an Undead, an outsider.

It seemed appropriate at the moment that his Undead identity was that of a Joker, a wild card, nothing and everything. In his new world, he was a chameleon, one blending in not to be noticed.

If he had any choice, he’d have thought of something else. But he’d made his choice. He’d live with the consequences.


End file.
